rising_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
RoC has always focussed on how your characters interact with the game; who your characters are, how they interact with the world and importantly how we build that world together is where the people that come here to play, crew and ref find ourselves on the same page. Whichever angle you come at it from we are all here to tell stories together. From a players point of view that all comes down to your character and we would like to take the time to build that character with you. We will do that in the following Six Steps Step One - National Choices. Our first step is to define where you are from. To do that we ask that you familiarise yourself with the currently available playable nations. The Rising of Chaos currently only has nations available from the Continent of Daer Akmir. Each of these Nations has a short one page decsription which gives you an overview of what it is like to live there if you are a light reader should give you enough to make a basic choice. However there is a huge amount of background for most areas of RoC and you should feel free to go as far down the rabbit hole as you would like. This image of Tharinos will take you straight to the Nations overview When you have made your choice please submit the following information, here using The Royal Basin as a guideline: When submitting your character to the system please indicate the following: * Royal Basin and your Duchy of Choice. * City or other location of birth * Societal Class: ** Commoner – You were born on the streets and made your way into a guild and eventually a table where you serve your Duchy and Land. All of your equipment, your home and so forth are independent of the guild but mostly donated and financed from them. ** Merchant factions – You are sponsored by one of the powerful merchant houses and owe a level of fealty to them. Your resources and income, your fancy weapons, your horse? All from the merchant house whose logo you may well display with pride on your shield. ** Guild born – You were born in a guild and were trained there from birth, your family were guilders and your friends are all guilders. You are about as loyal and indoctrinated as they come. You live in the guild, you borrow from the guild and you speak the strange clique language that belongs to them ** Minor Noble family – You were born into one of the minor noble families of the Royal Basin be that a rich or poor family it still carries the appropriate respect. Everything that you have comes from the family who packed you away to the guild for their own reasons. ** Other – Please stipulate. Step Two - Races And Remnants There are many races across the Royal Basin with human in the majority, choosing a different race and/or a Remnancy is choosing to look very cool and also to pick up a lot of additional racial plot that won’t directly be associated with humans. Certain magical effects, beneficial and not so beneficial will appear across your time in RoC that will only affect certain races or remnants. This is not a choice to be made lightly but we promise you that it will be fun. The image to the right will take you straight to the Races Overview When submiting your character to the system please include the following information: * Race – Including human * Ancestry – Do you want to have traces of a race in your look (make-up or similar) and say that your Grandfather was a Kuldisar. ** You may say that you have as many races in your ancestry as you like ** However only one other race will be “dominant” and have any impact on your look and your plot. * Remnancy – Are you a remnant? If you are please indicate which flavour your are and try to include in your backstory your association with your remnancy. * Do you know why you are a remnant? For example * Or is it a trauma or a joy? * Any such things you want to pass onto us. Step Three - Politics and Plot With the basic skeleton of where you are from and to which race you were born established we look toward how you serve your Nation and yourself. Each Nation has agencies that are responsible for training a character as one of the Archetypes, which appear in step five. These agencies are what will give your character guidance in our story, a way of deliniating plot and keeping in touch with your nation through playing the game, commiting downtime or if you are new or returning reading through this ever evolving wiki. Each descripitive agency will give you an insight into how the archetypes in step five operate within the structure of a nation, how they are reffered to and their roles throughout society. Read through the description of those the nation that fits you best and make an your choice. The Agencies for each nations can be read as follows: The Political and Social Tables of the Royal Basin Step 4 – Personal Background and Goals As a Character Creation Step you do not have to submit this section immediately; the system is more than happy for you to give us background and things that you would ideally like to aim for at any point of your career. Here are some ideas to give you guidance and perhaps why we are looking for this information. These ideas are not set in stone and are designed to give you some ideas, feel free to throw what you want at us. We will let you know what has definitely not stuck and what probably has. What we are looking for Background? * Where you come from and who you were before you were a Guilder? * What drove you to become a Guilder? * Are your family alive? * Who did you grow up with and where are they now? * What was your relationship with them like? * How much do they know about you? * Did you have an enemies growing up? * Are they still alive? Why are we looking for this? * So we can tailor our story to you and you development * We will build your DPC’s of the past and send you images of who will be playing them so that when you might bump into them... * Building the world around the story and the players is always our goal. What are we looking for in set goals? * Basically the goals that define where you would like to try and take your character * They can be as big or small as you like * An idea of how you believe you can achieve them would also be of use to us. * These plans can change whenever you want but an update to the system is always appreciated. * The fluff of the Wiki is always a good place to look for inspiration in this and Background writing Step – 5 – Archetypes and Starting Skills Each character begins with exactly the same selection of abilities before moving on to specialise themselves. * 3 HITS * The ability to utilise simple Armour, Simple Weapons and Simple Shields * One political vote per quarter * A Gain of 80 Shields per Monthly Downtime: This will be deposited in your characters Orsai Bank Account at the start of each month. * The ability to perform 1 downtime action per quarter * Any standard equipment that you can phys rep * 20 Endeavour Archetypes and Bonuses There are five Archetypes which configure to the training that you have received in your guildic days. This represents your training but does not define you, you can be a soldier and call yourself a mercenary, bandit king or duellist, we don’t mind. What you are is defined by your table role. Archetypes work down through the basic skills of that “class” and will be linkable back to your guild for background and interest. They start with 3 Endeavours worth of skills which stack on top of your starting MAX BUYS later. Basanic Archeytypes can be found here Step 6 – Your Magical Aura Magic is a big thing in the world of RoC and any character born into this story is naturally magically resonant. What this means is that you have an aura and that aura defines a lot about who you are magically and will change your plot and story in the background. Once you have made choices in this final step of character creation the system will keep track of your Aura and inform you of changes to it and what it means when they happen. The Mechanics of Building our Aura * Each one of these areas has a value that starts at Zero * It can climb as high as Ten (which is really good) and drop as low as -10 (which is really, really bad) * When you create your character you may allocate three points across the five Auras. * You cannot deduct points from one Aura to add to another. * Submit this to the system and we will take note * Your Aura can be affected by such things as being gifted Aura by powerful beings, performing life affirming acts or taking on corruption or similar. * Your Aura may protect you from magic, abomination or make you susceptible to possession depending on what happens to you and its levels. * This information will be held by the system and relevant details passed to you secretly. So that is the six steps of making you who you are. Now you have made all of these choices it is time to think about spending your Twenty Starting endeabour on skills and the submitting your character to the system! Happy RoCing